


Simple Hematology: Your Choice

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Friendship, Hemophilia A, Medicolegal, informed consent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhang Yixing, 21 tahun, laki-laki, datang ke rumah sakit dengan keluhan lutut nyeri seusai latihan dance. Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan, ditemukan perdarahan pada lututnya. Prosedur arthrocentesis dilakukan dan bagi Dokter Choi—alias Choi Minho—masalah selesai, tetapi sang adik, Choi Jinri, punya pendapat lain. Ini pengalaman Choi Jinri pada suatu liburan di rumah sakit. “Bagaimana bisa calon dokter sepertimu berpegang pada fakta di fanpage?” No romance. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilihan

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik keuntungan komersial dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> Plus-plus: disarankan mendengarkan 'Angel' dari EXO-M saat membaca FF ini :)

 

**_Patient's safety's first, patient's preference's also first._ ** **-Choi Minho & Choi Jinri-**

* * *

Jinri tidak menyangka kakak lelakinya tega menyeretnya dalam pekerjaan. Bukankah Jinri belum lulus fakultas kedokteran? Berani sekali si kakak menyuruhnya latihan dengan pasien asli. Untungnya, pekerjaan yang diberikan Minho- _oppa_ nya ringan, yaitu anamnesis[1] sederhana dan cek _vital sign_[2]. Sebenarnya, Jinri hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal untuk Minho, dokter baru yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya di rumah sakit itu. Mumpung liburan, Jinri ingin main ke tempat kerja Minho—yang kelak pasti akan jadi tempat kerjanya juga. Eh, malah Minho memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu. _Dasar Pangeran Katak! Untung saja tidak ada yang protes soal hal ini. Bisa mati aku kalau ada pasien menuntut karena tidak diperiksa dokter asli!,_ Jinri mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

“Oi, Sipit, ikuti aku.”

Jinri berdecak mendengar ‘panggilan sayang’ Minho itu. “Apa lagi? Aku mau pulang!”

“Kau baru saja berlatih tentang pemeriksaan lutut, ‘kan? Ada satu pasien—“

Jinri menggeleng cepat. “Aku ada kencan dengan Lay- _oppa_ setelah ini. Kau kejam sekali kalau mau memutus hubunganku dengan Lay- _oppa_.”

“Hei, _fangirl_ EXO sejati, Lay- _oppa_ mu ada di sini sekarang.”

Minho menutup pintu kantornya dari luar. _Loading bar_ di kepala Jinri berjalan sangat lama, hingga akhirnya...

“Minho- _oppa_ , tunggu!”

***

Demi semua koleksi rok dan tas _pink_ nya, Choi Jinri, penggemar sejati _boy group_ EXO, kini berada satu ruangan dengan biasnya di _boy group_ itu, Zhang Yixing. Pemuda Cina itu adalah _main_ _dancer_ EXO yang juga dikenal dengan sebutan Lay. Bukan hanya Lay yang ada di ruangan. Kris, sang _leader_ _boy group_ , dan Luhan, wakil _leader_ untuk menjembatani kepentingan _member_ Cina EXO, juga ada di sana. Jinri ingin pingsan, tetapi Minho pasti tak akan menolongnya. Tentu saja. Minho ‘kan sedang memeriksa lutut Lay.

“Astaga, _Oppa_! Jangan kasar!” ucap Jinri, nyaris berteriak karena Minho mengurut bagian atas lutut Lay dan mengetuk lutut itu dengan dua jari. Jinri tahu _patellar tap test_ harus dilakukan untuk mengecek adanya cairan berlebih di lutut, tetapi mana sanggup ia melihat biasnya memicing kesakitan? Lay, melihat gadis imut itu panik dengan keadaan dirinya, tersenyum santai (masih sedikit kesakitan, sih, tetapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya, toh dia setuju diperiksa). “Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau tidak begini, nanti tidak ketahuan sakitnya, ‘kan?”

Jinri meringis malu. Lay itu kuat, ternyata.

“ _Patellar tap test_ positif,” Minho mengungkapkan hasil pemeriksaannya, “Jinri, jelaskan.”

“Eh... itu...”

 _Pangeran Katak sial! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyuruhku menjelaskan? Aku ‘kan jadi gugup! Dan bisakah dia berhenti pasang_ poker face _nya? Lay-_ oppa _jadi takut!_

“Karena hasil tes tadi positif, artinya ada cairan yang masuk ke lutut Lay- _oppa_....eh, maksud saya, Tuan Yixing. Cairan itu mungkin menjadi penyebab lutut Anda nyeri.” jelas Jinri pada pasiennya, berusaha seprofesional mungkin dengan menyebut nama asli Lay. Yang diberi penjelasan mengangguk-angguk. “Kalau begitu, tinggal diambil cairannya saja supaya tidak sakit, ‘kan?” tanyanya, masih tersenyum sampai lesung pipitnya terlihat. Manis sekali di pandangan Jinri.

“Jangan menggampangkan penyakitmu, Xing,” Luhan tampak khawatir, lalu menoleh pada Minho, “Kira-kira, apakah butuh operasi untuk ini? Berapa lama sampai dia bisa beraktivitas kembali, Dokter?”

“Setelah cairannya diambil, kami akan lakukan manajemen cedera sederhana, tidak perlu operasi. Kemungkinan besar, Tuan Yixing bisa beraktivitas kembali dalam 3 hari ke depan.”

Kris dan Luhan menghembuskan napas lega, begitupun Jinri. Lay, bukannya menampakkan ekspresi yang sama, malah tertawa ringan. “Banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanku, ya. Aku senang.” katanya saat memandang Jinri. Wajah Jinri memerah dibuatnya.

Lay memang sangat manis.

“Lho,” Jinri teringat sesuatu, “Kau mau ambil cairannya, _Oppa_? _Arthrocentesis_[3]?”

“Tentu saja.”

“T-tunggu! Lay- _oppa_ punya hemofilia, ‘kan?”

Lay menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Minho memandang Jinri dengan tak kalah bingung (plus marah; ia tak suka diinterupsi untuk hal yang tak jelas). “Hal itu tidak disebutkan tadi saat anamnesis. Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“I-itu dari...” Jinri gugup; dasarnya untuk mengatakan hal itu tidak valid. Ditambah dengan ekspresi bingung Lay, gadis berbibir seksi itu semakin tak yakin dengan pendapatnya.

“Dari _fanpage_ EXO...”

Minho terbelalak. Suara basnya menggaung kemudian. “Bagaimana bisa calon dokter sepertimu percaya pada fakta di _fanpage_?” ucapnya, kesal karena sang adik memperlambatnya. Jinri menunduk, merasa bersalah. Dokter diwajibkan untuk memiliki dasar valid atas semua tindakan. Apa yang baru saja Jinri katakan membuat sisi _fangirl_ nya lebih kelihatan, padahal ini ‘kan situasi kerja.

“Astaga!” Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri, “Dokter, benar yang dikatakan gadis itu! Yixing punya masalah pembekuan darah! Maaf, tadi aku sama sekali lupa!”

Minho kaget. Fakta baru ini membuatnya harus mempertimbangkan tindakannya. Kris, yang baru mendengar masalah pembekuan darah Lay, juga sama kaget. “Benarkah itu? Yixing, kenapa kau sendiri tidak bilang saat Dokter Choi menanyaimu?”

Lay berkedip beberapa kali, lalu membulatkan bibirnya. “Oh iya. Aku lupa juga kalau kena penyakit seperti itu.”

 _Fanpage_ bukan sumber informasi yang valid, tetapi Jinri sudah membuktikan dua fakta dari sana. Pertama, Lay memang mengidap hemofilia, gangguan pembekuan darah yang disebabkan kurangnya protein faktor untuk aktivasi proses pembekuan. Kedua, Lay super pelupa dan responnya lambat. Sedikit mengejutkan bahwa Luhan tahu, walaupun lupa, mengenai penyakit Lay ini, dan responnya yang lebih cepat dari Lay sungguh berarti.

Setelah menjelaskan proses _arthrocentesis_ dan mendapat persetujuan dari pasiennya, Minho keluar sebentar untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan pengambilan cairan sendi.

Berikutnya, Jinri dipusingkan dengan percakapan dalam bahasa Cina yang sama sekali tak ia pahami.

“Kau! Ingat-ingatlah tentang penyakitmu! Untung Luhan ingat sebelum Dokter Choi melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu!” Kris yang awalnya memarahi Lay lalu berpaling pada wakilnya, “Lu, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Yixing sakit! Seperti apa penyakitnya itu?”

“Jangan marah padaku,” Luhan membalas dengan lebih tenang, walaupun masih kelihatan kesal, “Aku tak tahu persisnya. Yang jelas, dulu dia pernah menjalani operasi dan mengalami perdarahan hebat. Begitu, Xing?”

Lay mengangguk. “Dulu, aku pernah operasi amandel, lalu muntah darah cukup banyak dan lama setelahnya. Aku pernah cerita ke Lu- _ge_ , tetapi karena sudah lama sekali kejadiannya dan aku tak pernah muntah darah lagi, ya sudah, aku jadi lupa.”

“Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap sesantai itu?! Ini masalah serius!”

Lay hanya bisa tertawa pelan menanggapi kegalakan Kris dan Luhan. “Maaf...”

Tak seberapa lama, Kris, Luhan, dan Jinri diminta keluar karena prosedur pengambilan cairan sendi akan dilakukan. “Kau asisten Dokter Choi?” tanya Kris pada Jinri, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. “Aku adiknya. Choi Jinri, masih mahasiswa kedokteran.”

“Ah, baguslah. Kalau kau mahasiswa kedokteran, pasti kau mengerti tentang penyakit Yixing, ‘kan? Bisa jelaskan pada kami?” pinta Kris. Luhan pun meminta hal yang sama. “Yixing tidak menyebutkan nama penyakit yang tadi saat bercerita padaku. Dia hanya bilang masalah pembekuan darah. Apakah itu sama?”

Kekhawatiran yang kental mengisi sorot mata pemuda-pemuda tampan berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Jinri itu. _Personel EXO jelas sangat memperhatikan satu sama lain... Ah, apalagi mereka ini sama-sama dari Cina dan jauh dari rumah,_ batin Jinri, diam-diam merasa iba. Maka itu, ia menjelaskan sedetil yang ia bisa tentang penyakit biasnya.

“Masalah pembekuan darah tidak hanya hemofilia. Ada keping darah yang kurang, pembuluh darah yang lemah, dan sebagainya, tetapi yang sering memang hemofilia. Penyakit ini sering menyebabkan perdarahan dalam yang tiba-tiba jika parah, tetapi di _fanpage_ disebutkan bahwa Lay- _oppa_ baru mengalami perdarahan hebat pasca operasi, ‘kan? Pernah memar tiba-tiba, tidak?”

“Tidak pernah, tetapi dia memang muntah darah pasca operasi. Dia tidak mengatakan perdarahan yang lain.” kata Luhan. Jinri mengangguk yakin. “Kalau begitu, hemofilia yang diderita Lay- _oppa_ mungkin ringan, jika Lay- _oppa_ memang menderita hemofilia. Hemofilia berat sering menyebabkan perdarahan di sendi, tetapi pada hemofilia ringan, perdarahannya hanya terjadi pasca cedera atau pasca operasi.”

“Jadi, menurut pendapatmu, penyakit ini ringan? Bagaimana dengan lututnya? Apakah itu juga karena penyakit atau hanya karena cedera?” tanya Kris lagi.

“Keduanya mungkin. Jika cederanya berat, lukanya akan sulit menutup dan darahnya mengumpul di lutut. Cedera kecil tidak akan berpengaruh karena pembekuan darah pada penderita hemofilia ringan masih bekerja dengan baik untuk luka-luka mikro. Bisa juga, pembuluh darah Lay- _oppa_ sedang tidak bagus karena penyakit ini, tetapi ini tidak terjadi setiap saat,” jelas Jinri, “Oh, omong-omong, apakah intensitas latihan _dance_ Lay- _oppa_ meningkat akhir-akhir ini? Itu bisa jadi faktor resiko juga.”

Kris mengiyakan. “Jadwal kami sangat padat menjelang _launching_ album baru. Untungnya, tiga hari ke depan, jadwal Lay bisa dikosongkan.”

Jinri mengerjapkan matanya. “’Bisa’ dikosongkan? Itu artinya jadwal Lay- _oppa_ tidak kosong?”

“Begitulah, tetapi ini hanya jadwal di _variety show_ , bukan jadwal manggung yang biasa,” Luhan memandang kamar di mana Lay berada, “Dia bisa beristirahat sementara.”

Kris tersenyum miring. “Dia tak akan istirahat kalau tak dipaksa penyakit ini. Kita saja tak bisa menghentikannya latihan.”

“Kau benar.” Binar mata Luhan meredup sedikit.

Ada satu fakta di _fanpage_ menyatakan bahwa Lay seorang _dancer_ yang gigih berlatih. Ia tak keberatan latihan melebihi waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Jinri bisa pastikan fakta itu benar setelah mendengar sendiri kata-kata _care giver_ utama Lay di Korea: Kris dan Luhan.

“Kris- _oppa_ dan Luhan- _oppa_ tidak usah khawatir. Minho- _oppa_ akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Lagipula, Lay- _oppa_ orang yang bersemangat; dia pasti akan cepat sembuh.” Jinri berusaha menghibur dua _overseas member_ itu. Luhan tertawa getir. “Entahlah. Aku lebih suka ia di sini saja daripada memaksakan dirinya latihan setelah sembuh.”

“Itu bukan yang terbaik buatnya, ‘kan? _Passion_ Yixing itu _dance_ , jadi dia tidak boleh terikat di tempat tidur.” sanggah Kris. Luhan diam. Pandangannya terus mengarah ke kamar Lay.

Dering ponsel mengagetkan Jinri. Punya Kris. Pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat teleponnya. “Ah, iya. Kami akan segera kembali, tetapi kelihatannya Lay harus tinggal. Baik, terima kasih.”

“Manajer- _hyung_ , ‘kan?” tanya Luhan setelah Kris menutup teleponnya. Dari isi pembicaraan singkat Kris, Jinri juga bisa menebak siapa yang menelepon. “Ya. Kita diminta segera kembali. Aku harus menyusun ulang jadwal. Kau harus ikut denganku.” jawab Kris, lalu melangkah menuju Minho yang baru saja selesai untuk menanyakan keadaan Lay. Luhan tak beranjak, masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga Kris menariknya. “Lu, ayo kita pamit pada Yixing.” ajaknya dalam bahasa Cina, dengan senyum terpaksa. Hingga Luhan masuk kamar, Jinri tidak melihat adanya perasaan mengisi mata rusa itu.

“Jangan mematung di situ. Kau memenuhi koridor, Sipit. Sana, pulang.”

Ugh! Rasanya ada batu karang yang menjatuhi kepala Jinri. _Tadi, saat aku mau pulang, dia menahan. Sekarang, aku belum mau pulang, malah diusir. Dasar! Kalau kau kucium, kau akan jadi katak lagi nanti malam!,_ Jinri mengutuk _oppa_ nya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Ditolehnya lagi ruangan Lay yang tirainya terbuka itu. Ingin ia masuk, tetapi ia tidak tega menginterupsi interaksi tiga anggota ‘keluarga’ yang ada di dalam.

 _Semoga Lay-_ oppa _cepat sembuh... Kasihan juga Kris-_ oppa _dan Luhan-_ oppa _yang mengkhawatirkannya...._

***

Beberapa hari setelah Lay keluar dari rumah sakit, Jinri mengetuk kamar Minho. “Pangeran Katak! Buka pintu atau kucium!” ancamnya. Kata-kata itu seolah menjadi _password_ untuk masuk kamar sang dokter yang selalu terkunci. Terbukti, setelah Jinri mengatakan itu, terdengar bunyi kunci diputar dari dalam. Jinri membuka pintu ketika Minho baru saja kembali duduk membaca. “ _Oppa_ , dulu Lay- _oppa_ kau beri desmopressin[4] atau faktor konsentrat [5]?” tanya gadis itu.

“Konsentrat.” jawab Minho tanpa menoleh pada adiknya. Jinri melebarkan matanya (tetapi gagal karena matanya tetap sempit). “Hemofilia ringan ‘kan harusnya diberi desmopressin?”

“Rumah sakit tidak memiliki persediaan desmopressin. Lagipula, yang terpenting adalah kontrol perdarahannya, jadi kugunakan protein faktor dari persediaan darah rumah sakit.”

“Benar tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Lay- _oppa_ berdarah lagi gara-gara ada antibodi yang menyerang faktornya?”

“Kemungkinannya kecil. Dia ‘kan penderita hemofilia ringan. Kalau resiko perdarahannya sih tetap tinggi, terutama kalau ia masih melakukan tarian gilanya di atas panggung.”

“Itu bukan tarian gila! Itu _dance_ dan itu keren! Dasar kau! Jadi dokter jangan cuma mengerti infus, dong!” Jinri tak terima biasnya dihinakan. Minho masih membaca dengan tenang, tak mempedulikan omelan adiknya. Jinri makin kesal. “Bisa tidak kau memperhatikan adik cantikmu ini sekali saja?”

“Kau baru bisa jadi adik cantikku kalau kau kembali ke kamarmu dan belajar.”

Jinri membuang napas dengan keras, lalu berbalik sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Mestinya dia tahu kalau bakal diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Minho. _Coba kalau_ Appa _atau_ Eomma _yang menangani Lay-_ oppa; _pasti akan lebih enak ditanyai,_ gerutunya. Keluarga kecil Choi memang berprofesi sebagai dokter semua, kecuali Jinri yang masih calon dokter.

Baru Jinri akan melangkah keluar, ponsel Minho berdering. Insting _fangirl_ Jinri menyala. _Jangan-jangan, Lay-_ oppa _bermasalah lagi.._.

Benar saja.

“Saya akan segera ke sana.” Minho menutup teleponnya setelah mengucapkan ini, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil setelan kerjanya dari dalam lemari. Jinri, melihat gelagat ada-kasus-serius dari kakaknya, buru-buru bertanya, “Ada apa?”

“Zhang Yixing kembali dengan keluhan yang sama. Ia sudah ditangani, tetapi Dokter Jung tetap ingin aku ke sana. Ia ingin tahu tindakan awal yang kuberikan.”

“Apa? Lay- _oppa_ kemba—Kyaaa!! Jangan buka kancing di depan perempuan, _Oppa_!” Jinri memalingkan mukanya yang merah gara-gara Minho yang dengan cueknya buka baju di depannya. Minho berdecak. “Kau seenaknya masuk kamar lelaki, ya ini hasilnya. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak! Kalau kau mau ikut, cepat ganti baju sana!”

***

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Dokter Jung, mantan dosen Minho, langsung menarik Minho ke ruangannya. Jinri berharap Minho tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam manajemen awal cedera. Toh setelah 3 hari, Lay benar-benar sembuh. Sendinya tidak mengalami pengikisan karena tergerus darah. Semuanya baik!

Sebelum pergi, Minho berpesan pada Jinri untuk menemui Lay yang dirawat di ruang yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Jinri segera menuju kamar itu. Di depan kamar, langkah Jinri terhenti. Tangannya yang hendak memutar gagang pintu turun lagi ke sisi tubuhnya saat mendengar pembicaraan di dalam. Jinri tidak mengerti apa isi percakapan itu, tetapi yang jelas, percakapan serius itu melibatkan tiga orang: Kris, Luhan, dan Lay.

“Gerakannya memang seperti itu, _Ge_ , apa boleh buat. Ya aku lakukan. Aneh, padahal selama latihan aku baik-baik saja.”

“Jangan bohong. Kau tidak merasakan nyeri sekecil apapun?”

“Lututmu mengalami banyak sekali benturan dengan lantai selama latihan. Jelas ada perdarahan, ‘kan? Aku sudah lelah harus menjelaskan pada manajer. Berikutnya, kau sendiri yang bilang pada manajer. Jelaskan penyakitmu supaya kau tidak mengalami ini lagi!”

“Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak terasa apa-apa.”

Hening.

“Kau benar-benar tak merasakan apa-apa? Jangan bilang lututmu mati rasa.”

Terdengar tawa kecil. “Tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak merasakan sakit selama latihan dan itu sungguhan. Lu- _ge_ , jangan bilang pada manajer, ya. Nanti aku tidak bisa—“

“Tunggu.”

Suara berat Kris adalah yang terakhir terdengar dari dalam. Pemuda mata elang itu mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela kamar. Jantung Jinri serasa melompat ketika Kris menatapnya dari dalam ruangan. Kris tahu Jinri ada di luar. Si gadis bergerak mundur dari pintu, tetapi Kris sudah berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tampak sekali bahwa Kris masih terbawa emosi karena kepanikannya, tetapi mencoba ramah. “Choi Jinri, bukan?”

Jinri mengangguk gugup, tangannya menggenggam tali panjang tas selempang _pink_ mininya. Kris melebarkan senyum. “Masuklah. Kami ingin menanyaimu lagi. Tak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

“I-iya.”

“Kau jangan takut padaku. Memangnya aku seseram itu?”

Jinri tertawa canggung. “Tidak, hanya saja... aku takut kalau Minho- _oppa_ melakukan kesalahan dalam prosedur yang ia lakukan.”

“Tenang saja. Aku yakin ini bukan kesalahannya.”

Jinri sedikit lega mendengar pernyataan Kris ini, yang terdengar seperti jaminan bahwa mereka bertiga tidak akan menuntut kakaknya atas tuduhan malpraktek medis. Dengan pribadi Minho yang seperti itu, Minho sangat rawan dituntut, tetapi sekali lagi, Minho terselamatkan. Gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan hati lebih tenang. Ia melihat Luhan duduk di samping ranjang Lay, sementara Lay terbaring dengan alat pelindung lutut.

“Oh,” Lay membulatkan mulutnya, “asistennya Dokter Choi yang waktu itu, ya? Hai.”

“Selamat malam.” Jinri membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Ia heran, bagaimana Lay bisa terus tersenyum lebar dengan lesung pipit yang imut itu, padahal jelas Lay sedang sakit? Luhan, yang suasana hatinya sedang kalut pun, ikut tersenyum. “Duduklah. Kami ingin bertanya beberapa hal.”

Jinri agak malu berada di lingkaran artis ini, terlebih berada di dekat Lay. _Tenang, Lay-_ oppa _itu_ unicorn _. Dia bukan cowok tampan, dia bukan cowok tampan....,_ si gadis mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Ia menggeser kursi lipat di sisi meja ke sisi ranjang, lalu duduk. “Lay- _op_ — ehm, Tuan Yixing ingin bertanya apa?”

“Jangan panggil begitu, rasanya kaku. Lay juga boleh, kok.” senyum si pasien pada Jinri.

 _Dimple attack! Critical hit!_ Bahasa Korea yang kagok menambah keimutan Lay! Jinri ingin mimisan. Wajah gadis itu langsung merah ketika menyadari Kris dan Luhan yang menahan diri dari menertawainya.

“Ah... baiklah.... Lay- _oppa_ mau tanya apa?”

“Apa aku tidak bisa menari lagi?”

Suasana yang semula ceria berubah gelap. Lay masih memasang wajahnya yang tenang, tetapi Jinri mengerti apa yang akan Lay rasakan kalau ia menjawab ‘tidak’.

“Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak bisa, kok. Aku menginginkan jawaban yang jujur.” kata Lay lagi. Jinri samar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih belum diajari teknik komunikasi kabar buruk pada pasien. _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

“Anu... karena aku masih belum jadi dokter, aku tidak bisa memastikan efek penyakit ini pada aktivitas Lay- _oppa_. Akan tetapi, dugaanku, penyakit ini masih ringan, jadi perdarahan di lutut hanya terjadi kalau cedera. Artinya, Lay- _oppa_ masih bisa menari, tetapi harus hati-hati.” jelas Jinri, otaknya bekerja keras memilih kata yang tepat.

“Dokter Jung bilang resiko cedera akan tetap tinggi kalau Lay tetap menari, seberapapun berhati-hatinya dia. Dokter itu juga mengungkapkan bahwa perdarahan berulang di lutut bisa menyebabkan Lay bahkan tidak bisa berjalan. Kesimpulannya, jika ingin menghindari itu, maka Lay tidak boleh menari sama sekali. Apa itu benar?” tanya Luhan. Binar matanya yang biasa berganti dengan harapan, sama seperti milik Lay. Jinri jadi bingung karena itu benar. Gadis itu mengerti bagaimana sebuah tarian menjadi olahraga _high-impact_ khusus di EXO, setingkat dengan sepak bola dan _rugby_ yang benar-benar harus dihindari oleh pasien hemofilia. _Modern_ _dance_ , apalagi di EXO, memang harus ‘keras’. Di samping itu, jam latihan dan jam terbang para personel juga sangat tinggi. Beban kerja sendi otomatis bertambah, ‘kan?

“Jinri?”

Lay memohon jawaban yang jujur. Kalau Minho pasti akan _to the point_ tanpa peduli bagaimana pasien akan menyikapinya, tetapi Jinri tak bisa begitu. Sifat gadisnya yang lembut menolak untuk menyakiti hati sang _main_ _dancer_.

Maka inilah jawaban Jinri.

“Yang dikatakan Dokter Jung itu benar. Akan tetapi, masih ada opsi lain untuk dipertimbangkan—ya yang aku katakan tadi. Bagaimana? Lay- _oppa_ harus bisa mengatur waktu latihan dan bekerja sama dengan koreografer untuk membuat koreografi yang aman.”

“Begitu? Jadi, aku masih bisa menari?”

“Lay- _oppa_ jangan senang dulu. Sepertinya, Lay- _oppa_ adalah orang yang bandel masalah latihan. Kalau belum menguasai koreografi, pasti akan terus latihan sampai bisa, ‘kan?” Jinri mengadili Lay melalui tatapannya, “Tidak boleh begitu. Aku paham Lay- _oppa_ adalah _lead_ _dancer_ , tetapi tidak bisa memaksakan diri seperti itu juga, apalagi dengan munculnya gejala penyakit ini.”

Lay mengerjap beberapa kali. Baru kali ini, dia dinasihati oleh orang yang lebih muda.

“Dengarkan kata dokter. Jika kau masih ingin menari, berhati-hatilah!” Kris memperingatkan. Lay meringis. “Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sangat suka menari. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku jadi lega begitu kau mengatakannya,” kata Lay pada Jinri, “Terima kasih, ya.”

“Eh, ta-tapi itu bukan keputusan dokter!” kata Jinri terbata, “Setiap dokter ingin pasiennya sembuh, ‘kan? Jadi, dokter akan mengambil keputusan apapun yang tidak membahayakan pasiennya, walaupun jalannya keras seperti Dokter Jung tadi!”

“Sekarang,” Kris angkat bicara, “aku tanya: apa cita-citamu menjadi seorang dokter?”

Jinri mengangguk yakin. Saat kecil, pegangannya adalah stetoskop—sungguhan, bukan mainan, dan ia sudah menghitung detak jantung _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ nya dengan alat itu. _Passion_ nya jelas ada di bidang kedokteran.

“Kalau kau diminta berhenti jadi dokter untuk alasan yang menurutmu bisa dihindari, apa kau akan berhenti?”

“Tentu saja tid—“

Ups.

Kris baru saja menjebak Jinri untuk mencari pembenaran atas Lay. Jinri tertunduk.

“Aku senang kau mengerti maksud kami. Para dokter tidak mau mengerti hal ini. Mereka menganggap pekerjaan kami ini adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung tidak mengurangi jumlah pasien di bangsal, itu yang ada di pikiran mereka,” Luhan tertawa mengejek, “Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan diri  mereka di posisi Lay.”

Jinri memandang Lay lagi. Di balik kekaleman wajah pemuda itu, tersimpan jiwa yang tak kenal menyerah. Itu wajar saja karena _passion_ selalu mendorong seseorang melewati batas. Gadis sipit itu ingat _oppa_ nya yang kolaps sepulang ujian kedokteran karena belajar terlalu keras. Untunglah, Minho memperoleh hasil yang baik, sehingga kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia. 

“Jinri, apa kau fans EXO?”

Lamunan Jinri buyar. Gadis itu kaget setengah mati mendengar pertanyaan Lay. Ia kepergok? “Eh, a-anu...”

_Mengaku tidak, ya?_

“Tentu saja,” Kris percaya diri, “Kalau ia bukan fans, apa alasannya ia membuka _fanpage_ EXO dan mengetahui fakta yang tak banyak menyebar tentang penyakitmu?”

Percuma juga disembunyikan. Tiga orang itu sudah tahu kalau gadis calon dokter di depan mereka adalah fans mereka juga. “Ka-kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?” Jinri menunduk, suaranya lebih lantang untuk menutupi malu. Tawa tiga orang itu pecah. “Nah, ‘kan? Karena ada fans sepertimu, aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk terus jadi _dancer_. Aku senang kalau melihat fans yang terhibur karena aksi EXO di panggung. Fans itu seperti keluarga baru bagi kami yang selama ini jauh dari keluarga. Makanya, aku tidak mau berhenti menari.”

Sorot mata Lay sangat jujur dan polos seperti anak-anak, sehingga Jinri langsung mempercayainya. Bahwa ada artis tidak profesional yang gasak sana-sini untuk dapat _job_ , itu benar, tetapi ada juga artis yang murni, yang besar melalui serangkaian ‘ _fit and proper test’_ : audisi, _trainee_ , dan pujian serta serangan _netizen_. Artis seperti ini patut diapresiasi mengingat mereka hidup tidak untuk diri mereka sendiri, tetapi juga untuk para penikmat seni, fans, juga seni itu sendiri.

“Lay- _oppa_ tenang saja! Dokter tidak akan bisa membuat keputusan yang menyalahi keinginan pasiennya! Pasien memiliki kebebasan memilih metode pengobatan yang pas dengan dirinya. Benar, kok! Lay- _oppa_ sering-sering saja _check-up_ kemari, biar Minho- _oppa_ bisa mencegah perdarahan yang parah!” ucap Jinri dengan pandangan berapi-api. Kebiasaan _fangirl_ kalau bertemu bias keluar lagi, deh. Lay dan Luhan yang berada dekat dengannya sampai mundur sedikit. “Terima kasih atas penjelasannya.” ucap Luhan, pandangannya agak aneh ke Jinri. Menyadari sikapnya yang berlebihan, Jinri memundurkan badannya yang semula condong ke Lay. Ia mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. “Maaf, maaf.... Kebiasaan lamaku kembali, haha... Ah, p-pokoknya, Lay- _oppa_ harus merencanakan _medical_ _check-up_ rutin di sini! Oh ya, Kris- _oppa_ dan Luhan- _oppa_ juga harus menjaganya, ya!”

Kris dan Luhan mengiyakan. “Sudah tugas kami menjaga member Cina di EXO.” Dua orang itu tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang senada. Kris kemudian menambahkan, “Tapi selain kami berdua, tentunya _unicorn_ pelupa itu harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.”

“Jahat sekali. ‘Kan aku tidak bermaksud cedera.” Lagi-lagi, bahasa Korea Lay terdengar kagok. Maksudnya sih pura-pura kesal, tetapi jadinya malah imut. Jinri bisa mati kalau terus-menerus memandangi si _dancer_ pucat yang imut ini. Benar-benar deg-degan, deh, tetapi Lay sedang butuh pendampingan dari seseorang yang mengerti masalah terapinya.

“Ah, ada satu lagi. Kalau Lay- _oppa_ mulai merasakan kesemutan di lutut atau sendi-sendi lainnya secara tiba-tiba, itu bisa jadi pertanda awal perdarahan besar. Lay- _oppa_ cepat ke sini supaya cepat ditangani.” tambah Jinri. Lay mengangguk mengerti. “ _Ne, uisanim_! Aku siap menjalankan pengobatanku!”

Kyaaa!!! _Unicorn spirit attack, super effective_!! Astaga, padahal umur Lay sudah 21, tetapi masih bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu dan masih manis. Duh! Ingin rasanya Jinri berkata ‘jangan bertingkah imut!’. Sayangnya, keimutan dan pembawaan _easy-going_ Lay itu alami.

Kris dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka karena kegugupan Jinri.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin masuk kamar Lay. Ternyata, itu Dokter Jung. Minho juga bersamanya. “Jinri, ayo pulang.” kata pemuda tinggi bermata lebar itu. Yah... padahal Jinri masih ingin _fangirling_ , tetapi daripada si katak marah-marah lagi....

“Aku mohon pamit. Sepertinya, aku sudah harus pulang,” Jinri membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, mohon diri, “Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi yang akurat.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kamu sudah membuat semangatku bangkit lagi, Jinri. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Cepat lulus dan jadi dokter yang baik.”

Pipi Jinri bersemu lagi. “Lay- _oppa_ juga, cepat sembuh. Ingat, jangan terlalu keras latihan. Kris- _oppa_ dan Luhan- _oppa_ juga jaga kesehatan, ya.”

“Baik. Jangan khawatir.”

Jinri melangkah keluar dengan sedikit enggan. Minho menarik lengannya kasar, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Dokter Jung. “Saya permisi, Dokter Jung. Tolong pertimbangkan opsi yang tadi saya ungkapkan.”

Opsi? _Minho-oppa bicara apa, sih? Opsi apa? Ada hubungannya dengan Lay-_ oppa _?,_ batin Jinri.

“Keluarga Choi memang susah dilawan,” Dokter Jung memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan Jinri, “Dari ayahmu hingga adikmu, semua memiliki kompetensi.”

Jinri terpaku. _Aku memiliki... kompetensi? Kompetensi apa?_

Minho pun mohon pamit dari Lay dan ‘keluarganya’. Anehnya, saat mohon pamit pada mereka bertiga itu, Minho... tersenyum! Jinri berdoa, semoga kakaknya tidak sedang kerasukan sesuatu.

Set! Minho menarik Jinri yang masih bengong menyaksikan perubahan sikapnya. “Ayo pulang, Sipit.”

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Jinri terus merecoki Minho dengan berbagai pertanyaan. “Kenapa _Oppa_ tiba-tiba jadi ramah begitu? Terus tadi itu, Dokter Jung mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Opsi? Kompetensi? Apa sih, _Oppa_? Kasih tahu!”

“Jinri, aku sedang menyetir. Kau tak tahu bahayanya konsentrasi yang terpecah saat menyetir?”

“Iih, menjawab pertanyaanku yang sedikit itu apa salahnya?”

“Lelaki sulit memecah pikirannya, apalagi di pekerjaan yang membutuhkan fokus tajam seperti menyetir. Itu kata penelitian. Sudah, kau diam atau kita mati konyol di jalan.”

“Seram amat ancamanmu, _Oppa_.” Jinri menggembungkan pipinya, lalu bersedekap, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal.

Suasana dalam mobil hening hingga mobil dihentikan lampu merah. Minho menoleh pada adiknya yang tidak mengubah ekspresi sedikitpun (pipi gembung sambil bersedekap) sejak 15 menit lalu. Jinri sebenarnya lelah menahan ekspresi itu, tetapi ia tidak mau mengalah dari si katak _poker face_. _Biar tahu bagaimana rasanya kudiamkan,_ batin Jinri. 

“Oi.”

“Hmph!”  Jinri memalingkan mukanya sambil mendengus.

“Aku tahu kau capek dengan ekspresi begitu. Sudah, tidak usah diteruskan.”

Dueng!

“Mau sampai kapan kau begitu?”

“Sampai kau berhenti jadi katak menyebalkan yang menyimpan rahasia sendiri!”

Minho menghembuskan napas panjang. Tahu begini, mestinya dulu ia mengharap ibunya mengandung adik laki-laki saja. “Kau mau makan _pizza_?”

Eh?

“Ma-mau sih, tetapi tindakanmu yang baik ini sangat mencurigakan!” Jinri masih memalingkan mukanya. Minho menjalankan mobilnya kembali setelah lampu lalu-lintas menyala hijau. “Kau tahu ‘kan apa yang terjadi pada seorang dokter kalau membocorkan rahasia pasien? Makanya, aku tidak bisa membocorkan rahasia ini padamu. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan kutraktir _pizza_.”

Nah, begini lebih baik. Jinri ‘kan jadi tahu kenapa Minho tidak bicara apa-apa. Aspek medis dan hukum tidak bisa dipisahkan. Selain itu, Minho akan melanggar etikanya sebagai dokter kalau mengatakan sesuatu tentang rahasia pasiennya.

Walaupun Minho bohong sih tentang ‘rahasia pasien’ itu.

Minho hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada adik kecilnya.

“Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, kita pulang.” Minho siap memutar balik mobilnya ke jalur pulang. Jinri buru-buru menyela. “Baik, baik! Ayo, kita makan _pizza_! Aku mau _pizza_ jamur yang besar!”

“Apapun, deh.”

 _Biarlah kantongku jebol malam ini. Hitung-hitung_ reward _untuk si_ pink princess _—_

 _—karena berhasil menumbuhkan kembali harapan pasien yang awalnya digugurkan Dokter Jung, dokter kolot yang tak paham_ informed consent _ **[6]**_ _itu._

_Aku tidak tahu berapa nilai mata kuliah bioetikamu dulu, Choi Jinri, tetapi bagiku, kau sudah paham masalah itu sepenuhnya._

***

**BERSAMBUNG**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] anamnesis: ‘wawancara’ yang dilakukan dokter untuk mengetahui penyakit pasien, disebut juga _medical history taking_

[2] vital sign: tanda vital, ada empat: tekanan darah, frekuensi napas, denyut nadi, dan suhu tubuh

[3] arthrocentesis: prosedur ini dilakukan dengan cara memasukkan jarum ukuran besar ke sendi dan menyedot cairannya keluar

[4] desmopressin: hormon sintetik yang bisa meningkatkan kadar protein faktor pada hemofilia; untuk terapi hemofilia ringan dan sedang

[5] faktor konsentrat: sediaan protein faktor untuk terapi hemofilia berat

[6] informed consent: persetujuan pasien untuk melaksanakan metode terapi tertentu setelah mendapat informasi menyeluruh mengenai berbagai pilihan terapi dari dokter


	2. Hasil

_**We're living under the spotlight, so we don't live for ourselves only, but also for the ones watching us.**  
_

_**And we don't give up while showing our best. -** _ **Lay, Kris, Luhan** _**-** _

* * *

_Single_ ‘ _Growl_ ’ dari EXO baru saja dirilis. Bagi Jinri, _single_ itu sangat keren. Jelas. Lay ada di sana; itu yang utama. _Berarti Dokter Jung mengizinkan Lay-oppa tetap nge-_ dance _. Syukurlah... Lay-_ oppa _‘kan_ main dancer _—tanpanya, EXO pasti hampa._

_Lho. Ataukah.... kata-kataku mengenai fans itu yang menyebabkannya memaksa diri untuk tetap menari? Ah... kami para fans memang sering egois._

Jinri mulai ragu akan objektivitas informasi yang ia berikan pada Lay waktu itu. Benarkah saat itu Jinri sudah mengungkapkan semua informasi yang diperlukan? Ataukah Jinri hanya mengungkapkan informasi yang mendukung keinginannya melihat Lay terus menari? Diam-diam, Jinri merasa bersalah.

 _Lay-_ oppa _‘kan punya kehidupan sendiri. Ia sakit dan para fans secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk terus menari. Padahal, Lay-_ oppa _‘kan manusia juga yang punya batas kemampuan. Orang tuanya di Changsha juga pasti mengkhawatirkannya yang sudah cedera dua kali._

 _Tidak, tidak,_ Jinri menggeleng-geleng cepat, _Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Aku tidak memaksa Lay-_ oppa _terus manggung. Lay-_ oppa _tidak terpaksa karena_ dance _adalah jiwanya. Hidupnya. Kalau mencabut_ dance _dari hidup Lay-_ oppa _, maka sama saja mencabut hidupnya. Membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Lay-_ oppa _seperti itu!_

Brak! “Kyaa!” Jinri hampir saja terlompat dari duduknya karena Minho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Kebiasaan. Seolah-olah pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka dengan halus. “ _Oppa_! Jangan mengagetiku! Apa? Kau mau pinjam apa?”

“Kau menganggur, ‘kan?”

“Kenapa kau memakai nada itu? Kau mengejekku, menganggap hidupku cuma menganggur?”

“Tidak, tetapi sekarang, kau memang hanya menonton MV sambil senyum-senyum, ‘kan?”

Benar, sih. Jinri langsung mengklik tanda silang merah di jendela _media player_ nya. “Jadi, kau mau apa?”

“Aku ada janji dengan Zhang Yixing jam sepuluh. Mau ikut?”

Jinri mengernyitkan dahi. “Janji apa?”

“ _Check-up_ rutin. Aku diberi tugas Dokter Jung untuk mengawasi orang itu.”

Sekarang, segala hal di muka Jinri melebar, baik mata, mulut yang ternganga, dan lubang hidung. “Kau apa?! Kau jadi dokter yang bertugas untuk melakukan _check-up_ rutin Lay- _oppa_?”

“Iya. Makanya, kau ma—“

Kalimat Minho tak selesai karena Jinri sudah keburu memeluknya. “Minho- _oppa_ , kenapa kau tidak bilang? Jangan-jangan, ini rahasia yang dulu kau sembunyikan dariku!”

“Memang.”

“Kyaa!!! Minho- _oppa_ , _saranghae_!!!”

Minho cepat menjauhkan muka Jinri dari wajahnya. Kalau tidak begitu, Minho pasti jadi korban ciuman bibir seksi Jinri. “Sudah, hentikan! Cepat ganti baju kalau mau ikut!”

Itulah awal ikatan yang terbentuk antara Jinri dan Lay. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang terikat: Minho, Kris, dan Luhan juga masuk dalam lingkaran ini. Minho yang utama terikat dengan Lay karena ia dokternya, sedangkan Kris dan Luhan, seperti yang sudah diungkapkan sebelumnya, adalah _care giver_ utama Lay di Korea. Berkat _medical_ _check-up_ ini, perdarahan lutut parah seperti yang dulu tidak terulang kembali. Jinri juga senang karena selain bisa belajar sambil _fangirling_ , Minho juga lebih sering tersenyum. _Minho-_ oppa _ternyata bisa baik hati juga, ya,_ pikir gadis itu.

“Sebentar lagi Chuseok,” kata Jinri pada Kris, Luhan, dan Lay seusai _check-up_ pada suatu hari, “Kalian tidak pulang?”

“Inginnya sih pulang, tetapi kami baru mendapat jatah libur panjang seusai _farewell concert_.” ungkap Lay. Jinri terbelalak. “Eh?! Itu ‘kan masih sangat lama!”

“Tidak apa-apa, sih. Di sini pun, kami tetap senang. ‘Kan ada _member_ EXO yang lain yang juga tidak pulang kampung. Kami punya cara sendiri untuk mengatasi _homesick_ , tenang saja.” tawa Lay.

“Kalau _member_ Korea sih tidak masalah karena rumah mereka dekat dan bisa mencuri waktu lebih mudah, tetapi kalian ‘kan _member_ Cina. Kalian sudah jauh dari rumah, bahkan sebelum debut. Masa pulang ke rumah sebentar saja saat liburan tidak boleh?”

“Jadwal tidak bisa diubah seenaknya, Jinri. Di samping itu, kami sudah dewasa, sudah bisa mengatasi kerinduan kami pada rumah,” jawab Kris, “Toh, ada juga alat komunikasi untuk menghubungkan kami dengan keluarga kami.”

Jinri tahu itu bisa dilakukan, tetapi ia tetap tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di negeri asing dalam jangka waktu lama, tanpa seorang pun yang bisa dimintai bantuan selain teman senasib. Apalagi kalau tidak bisa pulang.

“Kau pernah pergi jauh dari rumah?” tanya Lay pada Jinri. Gadis itu mengangguk. “Pernah sekali, waktu _camping_ musim panas, walaupun perjalanan kalian masih lebih jauh dariku.... _Eomma_ terus-menerus meneleponku karena khawatir, membuatku jadi kangen rumah, padahal baru sehari di _camp_.”

“Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tetap tidak bisa pulang walaupun kangen rumah, ‘kan?” tanya Luhan.

“Aku menangis di telepon.”

Respon Jinri yang santai ini malah membuat tiga pemuda Cina tertawa geli. “Jangan tertawa! Ada terusannya lagi, _Oppa_!” Jinri berkata dengan nada agak tinggi, malu, “Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk bermain dengan teman-teman. Tidak mudah melupakan rumah, tetapi akhirnya, aku lupa juga setelah cukup bersenang-senang.”

“Nah, kami juga sama sepertimu. Kami senang tampil di panggung, walaupun lelah itu pasti,” kata Lay setelah tawanya mereda, “Menghibur fans juga merupakan salah satu cara kami untuk bertahan di sini. Mungkin sama seperti dokter yang melihat pasiennya sembuh... yah, seperti itulah.”

“Tapi...”

Kalimat Jinri menggantung di udara. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap orang-orang ini. Para artis sungguhan kelihatannya memiliki mekanisme toleransi yang kuat, tetapi sebagai fans sungguhan, Jinri ingin biasnya punya kehidupan pribadi yang juga bahagia. Gadis itu membuang napas keras. “Mestinya, dulu aku melarang Lay- _oppa_ jadi _dancer_ , ya.”

“Dengan alasan Lay akan sembuh dan berkumpul terus dengan keluarganya? Apakah menurutmu, itu adalah hal yang benar-benar membahagiakan untuk dia?”

Kalimat Luhan membuat Jinri tertunduk.

“ _Gege_ , sudah. Kau menakutinya.” kata Lay dalam bahasa Cina. Luhan, sadar bahwa kata-katanya yang tenang tadi bisa diterjemahkan berbeda, meralat, “Jangan terlalu memikirkan kami. Kamu menjadi fans kami saja, itu sudah sangat cukup. ‘Menyenangkan’ dan ‘tidak menyenangkan’ itu tergantung pandangan setiap orang, jadi bisa saja yang menurutmu ‘tidak menyenangkan’, bagi kami ‘menyenangkan’; benar, ‘kan?”

Jinri mengangguk. Di saat seperti ini, harusnya ia bisa menyemangati pemuda-pemuda Cina ini. Yang terjadi malah terbalik. Pernyataan Lay bahwa dia bahagia cukup melegakan—dan dia bahagia karena keputusan yang dia susun bersama Jinri, sekalipun keputusan itu tidak berujung pada kesembuhan total seperti keputusan Dokter Jung.

“Yah, sudahlah. Pokoknya, kau harus datang ke konser-konser kami, terutama _farewell concert_!” Lay menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Jinri, membuat wajah gadis itu sewarna kepiting yang baru matang. Kris dan Luhan tertawa. “Setuju. Ajak juga Dokter Choi supaya dia tidak kaku lagi!” kata Kris.

“Kami akan memukaunya, janji!” tambah Luhan, optimis. Jinri tersenyum melihat binar-binar di wajah-wajah ini kembali setelah sebelumnya dikusamkan oleh hemofilia.

 _Setiap orang harus konsekuen pada keputusan yang diambilnya, apalagi jika keputusan yang diambilnya itu menyangkut kehidupan orang lain. Maka itu, aku akan terus mendukung kalian, terutama kau, Lay-_ oppa _._

 _Tetaplah menjadi_ dancer _sesuai keinginanmu jika itu jalan yang membuatmu bahagia._

***

Jumat sore ini, Jinri baru pulang kuliah, tetapi ia sudah tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis itu memecahkan celengan babi _pink_ nya, lalu menghitung dengan hati-hati uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan. Sejak dilibatkan secara aktif oleh Minho dalam perawatan Zhang Yixing alias Lay, Jinri menabung untuk menjalankan sebuah rencana berkaitan dengan penyakit Lay. Ia ingin memberikan Lay hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

“ _Yes_! Uangnya cukup!”

“Jinri, jangan teriak-teriak!” Terdengar suara berat dari kamar sebelah. Rupanya, Minho sedang tidur. Semalam, ia mencurahkan seluruh tenaganya di instalasi gawat darurat karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu-lintas dan ia ingin istirahat.

Jinri manyun, tetapi sadar kalau ia salah. _Abaikan Minho-_ oppa _! Sekarang, yang terpenting, aku harus segera ke ‘tempat itu’!_

Sambil mengendap supaya tidak kena marah Minho, Jinri menyelinap keluar kamar sambil membawa sekantung ( _pink_ ) penuh uang. “Selamat tidur, _Oppa_... Jinri keluar dulu....” bisik si gadis sambil menutup pintu rumah. Ia melangkah keluar gerbang rumahnya yang besar, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menuju toko yang ditujunya.

Malamnya, Jinri kelihatan sangat sibuk. Sesekali ia keluar untuk mengambil gunting, lem, dan selotip, tetapi sebagian besar waktunya habis di kamar. Sesekali juga, Minho mendengar suara Jinri menelepon seseorang di kamar.

“Benar ya, _Eonni_? Aku sudah siapkan hadiah, lho! Yah, walaupun _farewell concert_ nya maju, untung saja tabunganku sudah cukup untuk beli ‘itu’. Eh, apa? Hahaha, rahasia dong! _Eonni_ juga tidak memberitahuku kado apa yang Luna- _eonni_ beri untuk Dio- _oppa_!”

 _Ah, sudah kuduga ini tentang EXO. Terus kenapa aku menguping? Ini ‘kan cuma masalah_ fangirl _saja,_ batin Minho, malu sendiri karena sudah ingin tahu urusan adiknya. Ia melangkah pergi, tetapi satu kalimat Jinri membuatnya berhenti.

“Petunjuk? Pokoknya, ini akan sangat berguna kalau Lay- _oppa_ masuk rumah sakit! Coba tebak! Ah, bukan stetoskop! Memangnya Minho- _oppa_ , kalau ulang tahun minta dikado sfigmomanometer baru?”

Minho mengernyit. Hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Jinri pada Lay? _Jangan-jangan hadiahnya mahal—sesuatu yang beraroma medis sering tak terjangkau mahasiswa. Apa itu tidak buang-buang uang?_

Minho mengetuk pintu kamar Jinri. “Oi, Sipit, aku mau masuk.”

Jinri berdecak. Segera disembunyikan semua ‘alat kerjanya’ di bawah ranjang, lalu berbisik pada sahabatnya, “Minho- _oppa_ datang! Luna _-eonni_ , nanti kutelepon lagi! Dah!”

Pip. Telepon diputus. Jinri melompat ke atas kasur sambil pura-pura baca komik, lalu berteriak, “Masuk saja!”

Minho membuka pintu, tetapi tidak masuk kamar. “Kau baru beli apa?”

“’Beli apa’ apanya?” gumam Jinri tanpa berpaling dari komiknya.

“Jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Kau ingin memberi hadiah pada Zhang Yixing, ‘kan? Apa yang kau beli?” Minho melangkah masuk kamar. Jinri menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit, lalu tersenyum jahil. “ _Oppa_ menguping, ya? Hayoo, dulu aku menguping percakapan _Oppa_ dengan Jung Soojung tidak boleh,” Jung Soojung adalah putri Dokter Jung sekaligus (orang yang digosipkan jadi) pacar Minho, “Sekarang, Minho- _oppa_ malah mengupingku? Ya ampun....”

“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Choi Jinri, berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan? Aku sudah menoleransi masalah kau yang akan datang ke _fansigning_ dan _farewell concert_ dan menanggung biayanya, sekarang apa lagi?”

Jinri menggembungkan pipinya. “Aku menabung sendiri selama dua bulan terakhir ini, _Oppa_. Uang untuk beli ‘itu’ kuambil dari uang saku bulanan! Barangnya pun tidak mahal, tetapi sangat berguna. Sudah, Minho- _oppa_ tidak usah tahu!” Gadis itu mendorong Minho keluar. Minho yang sudah hampir keluar kamar menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang kusen pintu. “Dengar. Kau itu masih kecil; belum bisa menyusun prioritas keuangan yang benar! Kalau kau buang-buang uang hanya untuk biasmu, aku tak akan membiarkannya!”

“Tapi aku baru sekali ini membeli hadiah untuk Lay- _oppa_! Selama ini, pergi ke _fansigning_ dan konser saja sulit karena jadwal kuliah yang padat!”  Jinri hampir menangis, “Masa sekalinya pergi ke _fansigning_ tidak memberi hadiah? Bisa saja itu jadi _fansigning_ dan konser terakhir yang aku hadiri! Minho- _oppa_ jangan jahat, dong!”

Melihat kristal-kristal yang mengancam turun dari mata Jinri, Minho menghembuskan napas panjang. “Beritahu aku, kau habis uang berapa?”

“Sekitar 22 ribu won, tetapi Minho- _oppa_ tak usah menggantinya! Itu uang bulananku, kok—aku bahkan berdiet selama dua bulan untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu!”

“Aish... tetap saja, itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit,” Minho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “Kau sudah terlanjur membeli barangnya?”

“Iya.”

“Ah, ya sudah. Uangnya toh tak akan kembali. Lain kali, jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau belum bekerja, belum mengerti pentingnya menyimpan uang.”

“Minho- _oppa_ tidak mengerti,” Jinri mendumel, “Minho- _oppa_ ‘kan cuma tahu belajar, tidak pernah merasakan jadi fans sepertiku. _Oppa_ juga menganggap jadi fans itu buruk—karena yang _Oppa_ lihat adalah tingkah _sasaeng_ fans. _Oppa_ tidak paham bagaimana aku memikirkan hadiah apa yang pas tanpa perlu merepotkan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ masalah uang bulanan.”

Jinri berusaha membuat dirinya terdengar seperti fans yang penuh pertimbangan, tetapi gagal. Minho tetap saja menganggapnya tidak paham pengelolaan uang saku. Walaupun begitu, belajar dari pengalaman di rumah sakit dengan Zhang Yixing, Minho mencoba membayangkan ada di posisi Jinri. Dengan cara itu, Minho lebih bisa menerima kesalahan Jinri. Ia pergi tanpa ceramah panjang; hanya sebuah tepukan di kepala Jinri dan sebuah pertanyaan.

“Kapan konsernya?”

***

 _Farewell concert_ akan berlangsung dalam hitungan menit. Para personel EXO berdoa bersama, berharap yang terbaik untuk penutupan promo _single_ mereka, lalu menutup sesi itu dengan jargon penyemangat. Satu persatu, personel memasuki _stage_. Ketegangan mengisi hati setiap mereka yang akan tampil, tak terkecuali Lay. Pemuda Changsha berlesung pipit itu berkali-kali meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia akan tampil bagus, seperti biasa jika dia akan naik panggung. Latihan selama ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan.

“Xing,” Luhan menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Lay, “ayo. Kita berjuang bersama.”

Lay mengangguk, lalu nyengir lebar. “Demi libur panjang, ‘kan?”

Luhan tertawa kecil. “Benar!”

Tiba-tiba saja, Kris menarik mereka ke _stage_. “ _Show time, guys_! _Good luck_!” katanya dengan suara rendah dan bahasa Inggris yang fasih, spesial Kris. Luhan sekali lagi menepuk bahu Lay, lalu menyusul Kris. Lay pun melangkah masuk _stage_. Lampu panggung belum menyala ketika ia bersiap di posisinya. Pandangannya tanpa sengaja terarah pada sesuatu yang melingkari tangannya.

Lay tersenyum. Ada banyak fans yang tidak boleh ia kecewakan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah si pemberi benda yang ia pandang itu.

_Terima kasih._

Lampu panggung menyala. Para personel memulai _performance_ dengan sempurna, menuai histeria penggemar mereka. Jinri bagaikan titik kecil dalam lautan manusia itu. Teriakan gadis itu bercampur dalam gempita para fans EXO.

“Lay- _oppa_ , _saranghae_!!! Hati-hati lututmu!!! Kau keren sekali!!! Jangan lupa _check-up_!!!”

Dasar Jinri. Teriakannya terlalu _random_. Untung saja, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakannya  dengan jelas karena tertelan teriakan yang lain. Kalau tidak, ia bisa ditertawakan orang satu stadium, bahkan Lay sendiri mungkin akan menertawakannya. Ah... tetapi setelah dipikirkan, pemuda itu tak pernah tak menertawakannya tanpa mengucapkan ‘terima kasih’, terutama kalau Jinri sudah menggebu membahas masalah terapi. _Kalau disertai ‘terima kasih’ sih, tidak apa-apa... Tertawakan saja aku sering-sering..._

Jinri jadi malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Biarpun Jinri adalah fans EXO, tetapi gadis itu tak pernah menonton konser karena kesibukannya kuliah. Makanya, dia senang sekali bisa menonton konser _live_ seperti sekarang. Jinri jadi benar-benar bisa menyaksikan sekeren apa biasnya. Langsung! _Excitement_ nya tidak berkurang, walaupun Jinri sudah sering bertemu Lay. Bagaimana tidak? _Dance_ Lay... ya, _dance_ nya itu. Berjuta _feel_ mengelilingi panggung, tetapi Jinri tetap merasakan keseriusan Lay dalam tariannya. Lay adalah orang yang santai—di klinik, tidak di panggung. Tak heran Dokter Jung sempat melarangnya nge- _dance_ , tetapi melihat kesungguhan Lay di bidang ini, Jinri tidak lagi meragukan keputusannya. Mencabut _dance_ dari hidup Lay sama saja dengan membunuhnya, bukan?

Oleh karena itu, defisiensi protein faktor pembekuan darah saja tidak cukup untuk menghentikan Lay dari menghibur orang-orang.

Pencahayaan panggung membutakan Jinri sejenak, tetapi setelahnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilatan di tangan Lay. Benda itu dikenakan Lay di atas panggung, mendampinginya selama menari dengan energik. Benda itu berfungsi sebagai pengingat untuk terus berhati-hati.

Jinri ingin menangis rasanya. Benda itu adalah pemberiannya.

Maka, Jinri meledakkan perasaannya dengan sebuah teriakan yang sekali lagi tertelan teriakan lain.

“Lay- _oppa_ , _fighting_!!!”

***

Keesokan harinya, Jinri molor sampai siang. Prinsip hari Minggunya adalah istirahat di awal hari dan kembali sibuk di akhir hari, jadi ia lakukan itu hari ini. Terlebih, menonton konser itu meninggalkan kelelahan yang membandel. Jinri tak tahu apakah akan menonton konser _live_ lagi sejak itu. Kalau masalah keamanan dan kenyamanan, lebih enak menonton konser di laptop setelah mengunduh videonya. Kalau masalah _feel_ , tentu saja _live_ lebih baik. Ke mana-mana.

“Dasar anak itu,” Minho mengenakan dasinya sambil berdiri di samping _toaster_ yang memanggang sarapannya—ia sedang bersiap ke rumah sakit, “Coba kalau dia sudah jadi dokter; dia bisa saja masih kerja di hari Minggu. Jam tidurnya harus diatur ulang untuk menghadapi itu.”

Jinri tidak mendengar gerutuan Minho. Dia sedang bermimpi naik _unicorn_ _pink_ untuk menjemput Lay dari klinik Pangeran Katak. Minho pun tak berniat membangunkannya. Percuma; dia akan ditendang-tendang lagi kalau memaksa gadis itu bangun pagi. Citranya di hadapan pasien bisa rusak dengan bekas tendangan Jinri di mukanya.

Ting! Roti Minho muncul dari _toaster_ dengan warna coklat yang menggiurkan, tanda sudah matang. Bunyi _toaster_ tadi, juga aroma roti yang manis dan hangat, menarik Jinri keluar dari mimpi. Padahal ia sedang bingung memarkir _unicorn_ nya di depan rumah sakit, tetapi karena lapar, ia jadi bangun dan belum sempat bertemu Lay. Terantuk-antuk (dan terkantuk-kantuk), Jinri berjalan keluar kamar. “ _Oppa_ , lapar.... Buatkan makanan....” katanya sambil menyeret langkah dan mengusap-usap perut.

Minho mendesis. “Panggang saja sendiri. Madunya sudah ada di meja.”

Jinri duduk di ruang makan dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dimasukkannya roti ke dalam _toaster_. Sambil menunggu rotinya matang, ia mencelupkan jarinya ke toples madu dan mengulum jari itu seperti permen. Minho mengernyit jijik. “Lihat perbuatanmu. Kalau _Eomma_ ada di sini, ia akan langsung memasukkan tanganmu ke desinfektan!”

“Untungnya, Eomma sedang ada seminar neurologi.” Jinri yang cuek kembali mencelupkan tangannya ke madu. Sebelah tangannya memencet tombol _power_ pada _remote control_ televisi, menyalakannya. _Channel_ berita. Jinri mendumel dalam hati; _Aku ‘kan ingin nonton kartun._ Gadis itu memencet tombol _remote_ beberapa kali, tetapi tidak berhasil mengganti _channel_. _Remote control_ mereka memang agak rusak. Karena Jinri terlalu lapar, ia malas jalan untuk menekan tombol _channel_ di televisi, jadi dia letakkan _remote_ dan kembali asyik menjilati jarinya.

Minho sendiri tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan _channel_ televisi. Dia tak ada waktu untuk menonton. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan berangkat.

 _“Kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya. Sabtu, 6 Oktober 2012, sebuah kecelakaan lalu-lintas yang melibatkan truk pengangkut barang dan dua_ van _terjadi di—“_

Ponsel Minho berdering di tengah-tengah pembacaan berita. Minho berlalu untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Jinri yang masih mengantuk tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas berita di TV ataupun isi pembicaraan Minho di telepon.

Namun, Jinri melihat sesuatu yang familiar di layar televisi yang membuka matanya.

 _Van_ EXO.

_“—korban  luka berat. Korban teridentifikasi bernama Yoo Hee Yool, 34 tahun, pengemudi truk pengangkut. Korban luka berat lainnya adalah tiga personel EXO, Kim Joonmyun alias Suho, 21 tahun, Wu Fan alias Kris, 22 tahun, dan Lu Han, 22 tahun. Satu korban tewas—“_

“Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku semalam?! Kau tahu ‘kan kalau dia pasienku? Ck, aku segera ke sana!”

Suara bas Minho yang penuh amarah tak mengalihkan Jinri dari layar televisi. Langkah Minho yang terburu-buru keluar rumah juga masih tak mempengaruhi Jinri. Gadis itu, dengan mata terbuka lebar dan tangan berlumur madu, terus menatap televisi.

Ini bohong.

Bohong.

_“—teridentifikasi  bernama Zhang Yixing alias Lay, 21 tahun.”_

***

Jinri melangkah gontai masuk rumah sakit. Dia tampak kusut, walaupun pakaiannya sudah diseterika dan ia sendiri sudah mandi serta menyisir rambut. Matanya kosong.

Seorang perawat di bagian resepsionis mengenali Jinri sebagai adik Minho sekaligus mahasiswa kedokteran yang dilibatkan dalam proses _check-up_ rutin Lay. Hanya dengan sekali pandang, si perawat merasa iba pada gadis itu. Ditariknya Jinri perlahan ke meja resepsionis. “Jinri- _ya_ , duduk saja sini. Tunggu Dokter Choi selesai.”

Tanpa sepatah kata, Jinri duduk di kursi yang disediakan si perawat buatnya. Ada badai di otaknya yang membawa Jinri ke satu kesimpulan mutlak. Satu kesimpulan yang menyakitkan itu adalah sebagai berikut.

 _Lay-_ oppa _tewas karena aku._

Mata Jinri berkabut lagi. Pipinya panas. Kepalanya pusing.

 “Kalau aku tidak mendukung Lay- _oppa_ menjadi _dancer_....”

Si perawat menoleh mendengar gumaman pelan Jinri. Ia kaget. Mata Jinri berubah sangat gelap dan mengerikan. Bibir mungilnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang hampa.

“..... maka Lay- _oppa_ tidak akan mati sekarang. Aku membunuhnya, _Eonni_.... Benar kata Dokter Jung; sembuh itu adalah hal yang penting dalam terapi, yang lain bisa dikesampingkan. Aku yang salah... Betapa jahat. Aku sudah mengambil nyawa orang bahkan sebelum jadi dokter. Aku tidak pantas jadi dokter... Lebih baik aku mati, ‘kan, _Eonni_....”

“J-Jinri.... jangan mengatakan hal yang seram begitu.... Kematian Lay bukan salahmu. Kecelakaan ini takdir. Lay tidak bisa menghindar darinya. Bukan salahmu, Jinri....” Si perawat mengusap-usap bahu Jinri. Gadis itu tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita di depannya. Dia tuli sementara karena tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Ia tertunduk semakin dalam.

“Jinri.”

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Jinri mendongak. Air matanya tumpah seketika, tak tertahan lagi. Dipeluknya pria berjas putih itu.

“Minho- _oppa_....”

Minho diam. Ia memeluk adik kecilnya sambil menepuk punggungnya. Jinri tak butuh kata-kata penghiburan. Mungkin juga, Jinri tak butuh pelukan, tetapi hanya ini yang bisa Minho lakukan untuk Jinri. Ia yang biasanya begitu sombong dengan prestasinya dan kesembuhan pasiennya kini merasa gagal. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Lay dari kehilangan darah masif karena ia tak dipanggil ke rumah sakit, karena ia tak tahu. Ia tak bisa menolong orang yang sangat disayangi adiknya.

Ada dua kegagalan Minho yang tercermin dalam isakan Jinri: kegagalannya sebagai dokter dan sebagai kakak.

***

Lay dimakamkan di kampung halamannya, Changsha. Jinri masih menghabiskan waktunya dalam tangis hingga dua hari setelah pemakaman itu. Minho menghabiskan waktunya dalam hinaan Dokter Jung, tetapi ia harus betah mendengar itu karena masih ada banyak pasien yang butuh bantuannya di rumah sakit. Ia tak mau ada Lay kedua dalam karirnya. Ia tak mau kecolongan lagi.

Kematian Lay bukan salah Jinri ataupun Minho, tetapi belum ada yang bisa menyadarkan kakak-beradik itu dari mimpi buruk.

Hingga Kris dan Luhan sadar.

Dan mendengar berita kematian adik tersayang mereka.

Hingga seorang dokter jaga memberi tahu Minho suatu fakta.

Dan empat orang yang berada dalam lingkaran terapi Zhang Yixing bertemu.

***

Mata Jinri bengkak dan hitam. Dia tidak yakin akan pergi menemui Kris dan Luhan dalam keadaan ini. Sayang, tak ada pilihan ‘tidak pergi’ untuknya. Minho mengatakan pertemuan ini ada hubungannya dengan Lay. Jika ini hanya menjadi pertemuan untuk menghibur Jinri dan membuat gadis itu melupakan kasus Lay, maka Jinri akan sangat kecewa. Jinri harap ini pertemuan yang lebih dari itu.

Dua bersaudara Choi dan dua personel Cina EXO bertemu di rumah sakit yang sama, di ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan _check-up_ Lay yang biasa. Suasana hati mereka jika memasuki ruangan ini tidak pernah sesedih sekarang. Ini karena Lay si _mood maker_ tidak ada di antara mereka.

“Yixing benar-benar liburan panjang di Changsha setelah _farewell concert_ ,” Luhan tertawa getir, memecah kesunyian yang mengambang setelah mereka berempat berbasa-basi sebentar, “Enak sekali dia.”

Bibir Jinri sudah berkedut, tetapi gadis itu menahan tangis sebisanya.

“Zhang Yixing memang sudah cukup keras bekerja. Istirahat sangat penting untuknya.” Minho menyahut dengan kepalsuan yang sama di wajahnya.

“Terlepas dari itu, kami sangat menghargai sikapnya yang selalu mementingkan fans,” Kris meletakkan sebuah benda di atas meja Minho, “Benda pemberian fans ini masih ia pakai saat kecelakaan.”

Mata Jinri teralih dari garis-garis ubin di lantai ke benda berkilatan di atas meja. Ia tersentak.

Itu gelang identitas penderita hemofilia—

— _yang Jinri berikan pada Lay sebagai hadiah saat_ fansigning.

“Choi Jinri, kau yang memberikan benda ini padanya, bukan?” tanya Kris. Jinri mengangguk gugup.

“Terima kasih. Benda ini membuat Lay mendapat penanganan segera dan transfusi darah, tetapi perdarahannya terlalu—“

“Kris- _oppa_ tidak perlu menghiburku,” ucap Jinri tajam, “Lay- _oppa_ tetap mati, walaupun gelang itu ada di tangannya. Aku telah membuang uangku dengan percuma. Aku juga membuang waktu. Tak ada gunanya aku belajar di fakultas kedokteran jika aku hanya bisa mengambil nyawa orang kelak.

Kematian Lay- _oppa_ adalah salahku, ‘kan? Seandainya saja aku tidak mendorongnya untuk terus jadi _dancer_ , maka dia tidak akan mati karena kecelakaan. Dia tidak perlu mengalami perdarahan lutut karena latihan. Dia tidak perlu menghibur fans yang bahkan tidak mempedulikan kesehatannya. Dia bisa pulang lebih cepat ke Changsha dalam keadaan bernyawa, berkumpul bersama keluarganya.”

Serentetan kalimat Jinri sarat keputusasaan. Minho, Kris, dan Luhan membiarkan saja gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hingga Jinri selesai, mereka tidak menyela sedikitpun.

“Sudah selesai?” tanya Luhan. Jinri diam.

“Sekarang, biar aku berbicara. Aku tahu, kata-kataku ini tak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah di hatimu, Jinri, juga Anda, Dokter Choi, tetapi kalian bukanlah pembunuh. Kematian Yixing sepenuhnya karena kecelakaan, bukan karena saran Jinri untuk terus menari dengan perlindungan ekstra, bukan juga karena ketidaktahuan Dokter Choi tentang keadaan darurat malam itu.

Yixing meneruskan jalannya sebagai _dancer_ atas keinginannya sendiri, bukan pengaruh dokter atau pihak lain.

Jinri, Dokter Choi, justru kalian, yang mendukung keputusan Yixing, patut dihargai.

 _Kalian berdua tidak memaknai kebahagiaan Yixing sebagai sesuatu sedangkal kesembuhan_.”

Hening.

Penekanan yang digunakan Luhan pada kalimat terakhir membekas sekali di hati dua bersaudara Choi.

“Para dokter terlihat bekerja atas dasar penyakit, tetapi setelah melihat kalian, aku sadar bahwa dokter yang baik berorientasi pada pasien. Yixing jadi merasa dekat dengan kalian, lebih dari pasien biasanya. Percaya atau tidak,” Kris tersenyum, “saat kami dalam perjalanan kembali dari _farewell concert_ , Yixing mengatakan akan selalu memakai gelang itu saat _show_. Ia ingin selalu mengingat besarnya perhatian kalian padanya—yang kadang bahkan melampaui perhatiannya pada diri sendiri. Dengan mengingat kalian melalui gelang itu, Yixing lebih bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Yixing senang kalian merawatnya _.”_

Karir Minho baru menanjak, tetapi langsung dihadapkan pada kasus serumit ini. Kasus rumit dalam dunia kedokteran ada beberapa dan Minho menemukan semua sekaligus dalam kasus Lay: penyakit yang tak bisa sembuh, keinginan pasien yang berlawanan dengan perawatan standar, dan kematian. Beruntung baginya, ia bisa mengatasi kasus ini—setidaknya, pasiennya berpikir demikian. ‘Apresiasi’ dari Kris serta Luhan membangkitkan optimisme Minho untuk menghadapi kasus-kasus lain kelak. Karirnya belum berakhir.

Di sisi lain, Jinri mempelajari apa yang belum ia dapat pada pendidikan formal. Hanya dengan modal ilmu etika dan hukum kedokteran (serta hemofilia), Jinri mendapatkan pengetahuan yang lebih banyak tentang lapangan kerjanya di masa depan. Dari pengetahuan yang banyak itu, Jinri mengambil satu kesimpulan.

Kesembuhan bukanlah ujung dari sebuah pengobatan karena hal yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan pasien adalah kebahagiaan dan kualitas hidup. Dua hal ini sangat subjektif dan harus dilihat dari sisi pasien, maka menghargai preferensi pasien dalam penentuan terapi sangatlah penting.

Minho mengambil gelang di atas mejanya, meraih telapak tangan Jinri, dan meletakkan gelang itu dalam genggaman Jinri.

“Dokter jaga yang waktu itu menangani Zhang Yixing melepaskan gelang ID ini dari jasadnya. Dia bilang, lebih baik gelang ini dipasang pada penderita hemofilia lain daripada terus terpasang di lengan Zhang Yixing. Bawa ini, Jinri—siapa tahu kau menemukan kasus lain yang mirip saat kau sudah menjadi dokter. Jika kau memasangkan gelang ini pada pasienmu, maka kau telah menyelamatkan satu nyawa....

...sehingga Zhang Yixing tidak mati sia-sia.”

***

Sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Jinri memandangi gelang berbahan _stainless steel_ dengan ukiran lambang kedokteran warna merah yang ia pegang sekarang. Ia sudah menjadi seorang hematologis saat ini, tetapi belum ada satupun orang yang membutuhkan gelang keramat itu. Beberapa pasiennya membutuhkan _medical_ ID _bracelet_ , tetapi mereka membutuhkan yang bertuliskan ‘leukemia’ atau ‘ _anaphylactic alert_ ’, bukan ‘ _hemophilia_ ’.

 _Lay-_ oppa _,_ Jinri memanggil seseorang yang tak akan menjawab, _mana temanmu yang membutuhkan gelang ini? Bukannya aku berharap ada orang yang menderita hemofilia, tetapi aku ingin mereka yang sudah menderita datang ke sini dan meminta pertolongan._

_Aku tidak ingin gelang ini sia-sia._

_Aku ingin menerapkan pelajaran penting yang kudapat darimu._

_Memang sih, aku sudah berkali-kali menghadapi kasus leukemia yang kemungkinan sembuhnya kecil. Aku juga sudah beberapa kali menerapkan pelajaran yang kudapat dari kasusmu, tetapi aku masih tetap ingin mengamalkan ilmuku untuk kasusmu,_ Oppa _._

_Kasus hemofilia._

Lamunan Jinri buyar ketika seorang perawat masuk ke ruangannya. “Dokter Choi, ada pasien perdarahan otot di ruang 13!”

Jinri berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang disebutkan oleh perawatnya. “Apa sebab perdarahan ototnya? Karena cedera atau terjadi tiba-tiba tanpa alasan jelas?”

“Tanpa alasan jelas, Dokter. Kami menduga adanya hemofilia, tetapi kami baru mengambil sampel untuk analisis lab.”

Perdarahan otot tiba-tiba tanpa alasan jelas?

Mungkin, ini dia.

Jinri memeriksa kartu status pasien barunya dan terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

***

Jinri menangani dengan cekatan perdarahan pada anak laki-laki pucat yang jadi pasien barunya. Orang tua si anak menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di luar ruangan. Begitu hasil lab keluar, diagnosis hemofilia A berat dibuat. Kerja Jinri semakin cepat setelah diagnosis pasti dibuat, tetapi dalam suasana _hectic_ di ruangan itu, Jinri tiba-tiba teringat Lay. _Lay-_ oppa _juga memiliki hemofilia A, tetapi yang ringan. Walaupun ringan, perdarahan yang timbul sudah cukup mengganggu. Anak ini pasti lebih kesakitan lagi,_ iba Jinri.

Pasien Jinri berhasil melewati masa kritis, jadi Jinri memberitahu orang tua anak itu bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja dan akan segera sadar. “Syukurlah... Sungguh, saya panik sekali... Anak itu tak pernah mengalami perdarahan separah itu sebelumnya....” Ibu si pasien menangis terharu. Jinri mendengar logat yang tak asing dari ibu pasien itu. Bicaranya bahasa Korea, tetapi pengucapan yang agak aneh jelas milik orang Cina. Pengalaman melakukan _medical_ _check-up_ rutin dengan Lay membuat Jinri bisa membedakan ‘kekakuan’ orang Cina dengan _foreigner_ lain.

_Tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya? Aneh, biasanya hemofilia A berat sudah didiagnosis pada tahun-tahun awal kehidupan, tetapi ini sampai 8 tahun belum terdiagnosis. Mungkinkah hemofilianya bukan karena keturunan, tetapi hemofilia didapat yang baru keluar setelah dia tumbuh?_

“Anak itu pandai menyanyi dan menari, jadi saya biarkan dia mengembangkan bakatnya... Tak saya sangka, dia malah memar tiba-tiba saat sedang menonton televisi. Apa itu karena tariannya? Oh, anakku yang malang; apa dia tidak bisa menari lagi, Dokter?”

Tangisan ibu itu bagaikan _deja vu_ bagi Jinri. Dulu sekali, ada seorang pasien yang juga dilematis seperti ini.

“Masih bisa, Nyonya, jika perdarahannya terkontrol. Oleh karena itu, anak Nyonya harus mendapatkan suntikan produk penggumpal darah setiap hari untuk pencegahan perdarahan yang parah,” Jinri mengembangkan senyumnya yang manis, “Nyonya dan suami juga harus terus mengawasi anak ini supaya dia bisa terus berkembang dan bersosialisasi tanpa dibatasi penyakitnya.”

Setelah edukasi singkat mengenai hemofilia pada orang tua pasiennya, Jinri berlalu untuk sekali lagi mengecek keadaan si anak. Menurut perkiraannya, anak itu akan sadar pada hari berikutnya.

 _Selamat tidur, ya,_ Jinri menyematkan gelang Lay pada pasiennya sebelum pulang malam itu, _Besok, kita bertemu lagi._

Perkiraan Jinri benar.

Anak itu sadar pada hari berikutnya saat orang tuanya belum datang. Dia takut berada di tempat yang asing dan sudah berkaca-kaca karenanya. Untunglah, Jinri masuk dengan sebuah boneka _unicorn_ setelah seorang perawat mengabarinya tentang keadaan si pasien.

Untuk alasan yang tak begitu jelas, wajah Jinri bersemu ketika bertemu pandang dengan pasiennya. Entahlah; anak itu memiliki pesona manis yang tak bisa ditolak Jinri.

Pesona yang familiar.

“Pagi, Jagoan,” sapa Jinri, “Apa kabar?”

Si pasien tampak sedikit rileks ketika Jinri muncul dengan setelan _soft pink_ —bukan jas atau baju putih yang mengerikan—dan hewan yang sangat ia sukai. “Siapa?” tanyanya terbata. Ah, logat yang sama. Jelas sudah—anak ini memang anak Cina, sama seperti Lay. _Beruntung sekali dia, berada di negeri asing ini masih dengan keluarganya,_ batin dokter imut itu saat duduk di samping ranjang pasiennya.

“Aku Jinri. Salam kenal.” Jinri mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung dijabat anak itu. Kemudian, Jinri meletakkan boneka _unicorn_ di sisi ranjang. “Suka bonekanya? Ambillah kalau mau.”

Anak itu mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Senyumnya perlahan terkembang. “Aku suka.” katanya sambil memeluk bonekanya. Jinri tersenyum pula. Kosa kata Korea anak itu masih terbatas, jadi ia tak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan bebas. Tidak masalah bagi Jinri. Kebahagiaan anak kecil terpancar dari binar matanya, membuat yang melihat juga bahagia.

Sorot mata Lay juga sama menyenangkannya.

 _Bagaimana masa lalu bisa terulang begini persis, ya?,_ heran Jinri.

Walaupun tahu siapa nama anak ini (karena tertulis di kartu status), supaya suasana menjadi lebih cair, Jinri bertanya, “Namamu siapa?”

Anak pucat berlesung pipit itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria. “Namaku Zhang Yixing. Kau siapa?”

Jinri tertawa kecil.

 _Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Lay-_ oppa _. Kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi cepat._

“Tadi aku sudah bilang; kau lupa, ya? Namaku Jinri, Choi Jinri. Ingat baik-baik, ya. Jangan dilupakan.”

***

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Two-shots kedua dari ‘Simple Medical’ series! *emang sejak kapan ini jadi series?  
> OK, aku rehat sebentar dari ‘Homo Homini Lupus’ karena dapat wangsit untuk menulis ini #apa-apaan?  
> Gimana, gimana? Kebanyakan istilah medis, ya? Maaf ya, aku lagi bersemangat banget bikin yang berbau2 penyakit darah gini, habis kemarin nilai blok hematoku.... hiks, abaikan curcol author gaje ini.  
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan review :)
> 
>  Referensi : World Federation of Hemophilia. 2012. Guidelines for The Management of Hemophilia, 2nd Edition. Quebec: Blackwell Publishing.


End file.
